El sirviente perfecto
by Scarlett Van Bathory
Summary: Ciel es hijo del gran empresario Vicents Phantomhive, después de la fatal muerte de su madre, se torna un joven egocéntrico, malcriado y prepotente. Su padre quien no soporta mas el comportamiento de su hijo, decide con ayuda de su fiel ayudante encontrar al sirviente ideal para el joven ¿Quién será el hombre que haga volver loco el mundo de Ciel? Lemon, drama,romance,humor.
1. Medidas Extremas

El sirviente ideal

**Nota: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me perecen, sino a la fabulosa Yana Toboso… pero hay personajes que son 100% míos que veréis más adelante.**

**Nota 2: Espero que os agrade, iré subiendo caps cada semana o ante si puedo ^^**

_Sinopsis: Ciel es hijo del gran empresario Vicents Phantomhive, después de la muerte inesperada se su madre, su padre no tiene tiempo de atenderle, y debido a la falta de atención, Ciel hace lo que le place, asta tal punto que Vicents, su padre, se plantea contratar a alguien para que lo cuide y no permita tal comportamiento, pero lo que Ciel ni se imagina, es que será un hombre que cambiará su vida tal y como la conoce..._

**Capitulo 1: Medidas extremas.**

La gran mansión Phatomhive era conocida por toda persona en Londres, no había ser viviente en aquella ciudad que no supiera de ella, no solo por ser una una gloriosa mansión de ensueño, digna de admiración, y sueño de cualquier humilde trabajador. El lugar se hallaba al final de un gran bosque ocupando muchas hectáreas de terreno, poseía un jardín enorme, lleno de rosales extremadamente cuidados por los mejores jardineros, la apariencia de la heredad seguía siendo la misma que desde su construcción – aunque ha sido remodelada en algunas ocasiones-. La residencia no solo era afamada por su belleza sino también por pertenecer a la más importante empresa de juguetes y dulces de toda la ciudad.

El día se presentaba hermoso, el cielo se hallaba despejado, ni un mísera nueve se divisaba en el horizonte y el sol resplandeciente era realmente cegador. El canto de las alondras y otros dulces seres del cielo harmonizaba con el susurro del viento al chocar contra las verdes hojas de los arboles. Parecía como si l madre naturaleza se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para crear un momento así, Todo se yacía en paz y armonía, pero los gritos estruendosos de un muchacho rompieron la placidez de hacía un instantes. Aquellos escandalosos gritos eran pan de cada día en aquella mansión, no había día que no surgieran gritos de la casa phantomhive, era raro el día que con suerte solo se escuchaban una vez.

_- ¡Papa! No quiero, simplemente me niego, no pienso ir a ese asqueroso instituto, no iré aunque me tengas que arrastrar del cabello- _dijo el peliazul, con un gran puchero infantil sentado en el suelo del omnipotente salón de aquella deslumbrante casa.

-_ Por favor Ciel compórtate, sabes perfectamente que no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches de niño pequeño, por hoy lo dejaré estar, pero tendrás que ir al instituto tarde o temprano. Ya no eres un niño de cinco años, compórtate como el hombre en el que poco a poco te estás convirtiendo…_ -dijo el padre del caprichoso muchacho, tomando su teléfono móvil respondiendo una importante llamada.

La joven Meirin, la nueva incorporación de la casa entró en el curto asustada, ya le habían advertido de los contantes berrinches del joven de la casa, pero no puedo evitar asustarse. La joven mucama ase cercó al joven quien con una mirada de " ¿qué estás mirando?" la echó sin que esta pudiera articular palabra. No sabía muy bien el por que de tantos gritos en aquella casa, quería saber el por que pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

Ciel hacia caso omiso a lo que su padre le decía, era como si cuando este le hablaba, todo lo dicho se lo estuviera recitando una pared. Pero esto no siempre fue así antes era un muchacho obediente, que amaba a sus padres, buen estudiante, risueño y ante todo respetuoso, se le podía considerar el hijo todo cambio cuando el auto en que se encontraba sus padres y el sufrió un accidente donde el ser más amado por este murió, su madre. Para su suerte o su desgracia sobrevivo, dejándolo como secuela una ceguera en el ojo derecho., el cual siempre está cubierto por un parche negro. Vicents intentó sobrellevar la muerte de su amada lo mejor que pudo, pero lo hizo del a peor forma, centrándose en su trabajo y despreocupándose de Ciel, que en esos momentos era cuando más lo necesitaba De esta forma creó un pequeño monstruo egocéntrico, resabiado, prepotente y maleducado.

Vicents salió de la sala donde su hijo se encontraba ahora jugando a videojuegos, el mayor hobby del pequeño, y lo único que lo mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado, para que este no hiciera de las suyas. El empresario se sentía impotente al no poder poner control a su hijo, se sentía culpable de no haber podido ayudarlo cuando este más lo necesitó., sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, tenía la sensación de que había fracasado como padre.

Mientras se dirigía a su despacho a hacer papeleo, aunque esto no le gustara era su única forma de escape, sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás

_- Amo, perdone mi descortesía, sé que esto se lo he repetido varias veces, pero cada vez va a peor, su hijo se encuentra fuerade control, lo mangonea a su antojo. No me gustaría decir que debe hacer y que no con respecto al señorito Ciel, pero si quiere saber mi más sincera opinión, le diré que debe controlar a su hijo o más a delante verá las graves consecuencias, aunque ahora ya las está comenzado a ver.y yo le recomendaría contratar algún criado que se ocupara únicamente de él, prestándole toda la atención, que usted en estos momentos no le puede dar, pues pienso que lo único que quiere el señorito es llamar su atención.- _dijo Robots, el sirviente personal del señor Vicents, quien desde hacía mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Ciel se estaba convirtiendo en un ser despreciable.

_-Si, lo sé Roberts, de verdad que lo sé. Me doy cuenta de todo, pero no quiero aceptarlo, tengo miedo de perder mi hijo, ya perdí al ser que más he amado en este mundo, no quiero que él se vaya también._

_-Le entiendo señor, pero lo único que está consiguiendo permitiendo tal comportamiento en su hijo, es crear un monstruo ¿eso es lo que quiere? Insisto, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero he sido sirviente de esta casa desde que usted entró al mando y desde que el joven amo aún se encontraba en la barriga de la difunta _Rachel y lo único que deseo es el bien estar de la familia.

_-Entiendo tu posición Roberts y tienes razón en todo, pero ya has visto que ha pasado con los cientos de sirvientes que hemos contratado, todos han acabado abandonado como mucho a la semana. _

-_ Si, amo lo sé pero juro por mi vida que hallaré al hombre perfecto, no fallaré esta vez. _- dijo el sirviente dirigiéndose al despacho a hacer una larga búsqueda para encontrar al "sirviente perfecto para tratar con la bestia Phantomhive."_  
_

Espero que os guste, seguiré escribiendo pronto, la próxima semana o antes subiré el capítulo dos. Me gustaría recibir comentarios vuestros de apoyo, o de críticas, lo que queráis. Bueno, sin más me despido :3

**Yuna: Quiero la continuación, quiero saber quién será el sirviente de Ciel *o***  
**Nana: Y yo también *-***  
**Scarlett : ¬¬... ( mejor me calló y no digo nada... no le quiero estropear la sorpresa, aún que es obvio que será Sebastian, en fin... vv'') Si... ¿quién será? No se me ocurre nadie.**


	2. El sirviente ideal Sebastian Michaellis

**Aquí está el capitulo dos espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis!**

**kurakotetsu**. Muchas gracias por tu comentario realmente te lo agradezco mucho ! Eres el primero y aunque hayas sido el único, me alegraste y me dieron ganas de continuar :3

...

**Capítulo 2:** _El sirviente perfecto; Sebastian Michaelis_

De forma elegante, con una postura recta y característica de un eficiente mayordomo, el hombre vestido de negro, atractivo de mirada penetrante y llena de seguridad, con el parecer de un demonio, entró en la gran mansión Phantomhive, atrayendo todas las miradas en su camino al despacho de quien lo había encontrado y contratado, Roberts Mirtelfort, quien en aquellos momentos se hallaba preparando todo para el día que se avecinaba. El apuesto hombre llamó a la puerta dos veces dejando una leve pausa entre golpe y golpe, entró al despacho al escuchar una voz grave que le permitía entrar, miraba todo a su alrededor fijamente, era un lugar muy lujoso, lleno de grandes cuadros, como si se tratara de la oficina de un importante rey. Se sentó en la butaca enfrente del escritorio negro azabache en el centro del todo y después de unos segundos de silencio el sirviente de lo Phantomhive habló

-_Buenos días, mucho gusto en conocerle señor Michaellis, es un placer para mi tenerlo entre nosotros, ya sabe todos los detalles sobre su trabajo, aunque se lo repetiré por si algún cosa no le quedó clara. Le hemos contratado para que se encargue del menor de la casa, el joven Ciel, es un chico muy problemático que no le pondrá las cosas fáciles, así que tendrá mucho trabajo. Debe encargarse de que el joven haga sus deberes, vaya al instituto, y sobretodo debe intentar domarlo, si, suena como si hablara de una bestia, pero cuando lo conozca me entenderá. En fin, en resumidas cuentas eso es todo, si tiene alguna duda solo tiene que preguntarme sin reparo alguno y le responderé en cantado, sin más que decir sígame por favor_ - dijo cordialmente el peliplaneado (Roberts) para luego comenzar a caminar.

- _Claro señor Roberts, no se preocupe, lo entendí todo a la perfección, le prometo que cumpliré todas su expectativas, y que no les defraudaré, usted solo hace falta que me lleve donde se encuentra el tan agradableniño del cual debo cuidar…_ - dijo sonriendo, con falsedad en esbelto hombre, quien caminaba unos 5 pasos por detrás de Roberts a un paso bastante sereno y lleno de confianza.

Sebastian caminó durante unos pocos minutos, la casa era realmente enorme, estaba lleno de habitaciones con diferentes tipos de puertas y colores, y grandes obras de arte que parecían ser muy costosas. Los dos hombres se pararon delante de una gran puerta dorada, que parecía la entrada a un palacio, era más hermosa que la misma fachada del lugar. La puerta fue abierta por Roberts, al abrirlas se mostró la inmensa habitación, de paredes blancas con bonitos cuadros por todas partes, muebles de ébano tallados a medida y a petición del joven, y todo lleno de consolas y otros objetos de ocio, todo era digno dela habitación de un príncipe.

- _Buenas tena señorito Ciel, disculpe la interrupción, esto no tomará mucho tiempo, así que no se preocupe, simplemente tengo noticias muy importantes que darle_- dijo Roberts con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿_Qué quieres? No tengo todo el día -respondió Ciel con un puchero en la boca, pues le habían interrumpido mientras tomaba sus dulces favoritos y jugaba al nuevo juego que había adquirido._

- _Será breve, le presento a su sirviente o si quiere llamarlo, mayordomo personal, se encargará de usted las 24 horas del día, en resumidas cuentas, se ocupara de usted para TODO. - dijo el sirviente mirando fijamente al joven niño quien había dejando de jugar y de comer dulces, y tenía una cara de desagrado muy notoria. Bueno, yo me retiro, dejaré que hablen y se conozcan, hasta dentro de poco, adiós señorito, adiós señor Michaellis que vaya bien, si desean algo ya saben donde encontrarme._

El silencio se apoderó de la sala y un ambiente muy pesado y tenso se hizo paso poco a poco, el odio y la rabia creaban una aura negra que salía del pequeño cuerpo del menor. El joven no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, creía que con el ultimo criado que había contratado su padre, ya les había demostrado que no cambiaría nunca y que nadie sería capaz de derrumbarlo. Después de unos largos segundos de pura tensión, el mayor comenzó a hablar intentando romper el incomodo silencio.

- _Buenos días tenga señorito Ciel , me presento soy Sebastian Michaellis, y como el señor Roberts acaba de decir, a partir de hoy seré su mayordomo particular.- hizo una leve pausa y con una pequeña sonrisa falsa continuo. - Me encargaré de que cumpla cada una de sus tareas y que se comporte debidamente y que no el cause problemas a su padre, dicho esto, mucho gusto en conocerle, espero en verdad llevarnos bien, será lo mejor para los dos_ - dijo con una sonrisa sensual haciendo sacar un pequeño sonrojo al joven Ciel…

- ¿_Llevarme bien contigo? no me hagas reír. Me da igual quien seas, o lo que te hayan dicho que hagas conmigo, me importa muy poco ¿Crees que serás capaz de cambiarme? Jajajajaja ponte a la cola, te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho y te irás corriendo con la cola entre las piernas, como todos los potros que lo intentaron. No creo que dures ni una semana conmigo_- dijo el peliazul muy confiado de si mismo y muy colérico, odiaba ver a aquel hombre tan lleno de seguridad en sí mismo, sentía que lo estaba infravalorando

- _Trato echo, acepto el reto. Si duro más de una semana en esta casa , usted me aceptará y sin rechistar me obedecerá, pero en caso contrario , si no logro aguantar, yo mismo renunciaré y me iré "con la cola entre las piernas" ¿le parece buen trato? -_ dijo el mayordomo confiado y mirando fijamente los ojos turquesa del joven amo, con unos ojo carmesís llenos de confianza.

- … _Esta hecho… Acepto, te irás en menos que canta un gallo tenlo por seguro, maldito mayordomo . No te lo pondré nada facil, te arrepentirás de haberme planteado el trato, te destruiré Sebastian Michallis-_ dijo Ciel, con los mismo ojos que habían echado a más de 100 sirvientes

Las chispas entre el amo y el mayordomo eran intensas, Ciel, no estaba dispuesto dejarse ganar por aquel recién llegado, y Sebastian, el apuesto mayordomo no se dejaría pisotear por aquel mocoso, que se creía dios. El encuentro fue tan fortuito como juntar una máquina de coser y un paraguas en una mesa de disección ¿Cómo acabaría esta apuesta? Quizás el mimado niño de los Phantomhive ganaría y el mayordomo se tendría que ir de patitas, o quizás el apuesto mayordomo ganaría y el joven se tendría que tragar sus palabras y volverse manso como una fiera domada?

**Bueno aquí tenéis la primera impresión entre estos personajes tan carismáticos ¿qué pasará? si queréis saber como sigue tenéis que ver el siguiente capítulo jajajaja, espero que os haya gustado, a partir del capítulo que le sigue ( es decir el 3) comenzara el inicio de una relación algo… "particular" entre nuestro amado mayordomo y nuestro mimado Ciel Phantomhive. Nos vemos ^^ un beso**

**Yuna: ¬¬ " mirando a Ciel" bujajajajaja Sebastian!**

**Nana: TT Cieeeel tu puedeees!**

**Scarlett: vv''' en fin…¿ Y vosotras/os quien queréis que gane? * hablando a quien leen el fic***


	3. Te odio

**kurakotetsu: Muchas gracias por comentar, tanto en este cap como en el anterior, te estoy muy agradecida. Si, poco a poco iré haciendo los caps más largos ^^  
**

**artie: Holii Jajajajaja bueno, ahora verás quien ganará ewe. Gracias por leer mi fic 3 **

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi historia ^^ **

**Capitulo 3: Te odio.**

Después de la fatal disputa entre el mayordomo y el niño de los Phantomhive, cada uno se dirigido en sentido contrario uno del otro. No soportaban verse, mejor dicho Ciel no soportaba ver aquel mayordomo tan confiado, odiaba ver aquella mirada llena de confianza, odiaba con todo su ser aquel personaje que pretendía "domarlo", pero en joven no lo permitiría, no le pondría fácil la tarea. Iba a destruirlo, a echarlo de patitas en la calle y que volviera de donde fuera que hubiera venido.

El moreno mientras el menos pensaba mil y una formas de exterminarlo, se hallaba hablando con el jefe de la casa, que obviamente le advirtió que su hijo no sería tarea fácil.

-Señor Michaellis, es un placer para mi conocerlo, he oido maravillas de usted, pero le debo advertir de algo... - el hombre de traje azul hizo una leve pausa - mi hijo no es tonto, al contrario es muy listo y hará todo lo humanamente posible y no posible para que usted se vaya.

-Lord Phantomhive, el honor es mio, al igual que usted ha oído de mi, yo he oído mucho de usted y de su bien educado hijo, el cual ya he tenido el placer de conocer, y como usted ha afirmado, no será una tarea nada fácil. Roberts ya me explicó todo lo necesario, así que no hace falta que se tome la molestia de que me lo explique usted. Quiero que sepa que no me dejaré vencer, tengo una reputación que proteger, además, el joven Ciel no deja de ser un niño, rebelde, malcriado, maleducado, pero un niño.. No se preocupe, déjelo todo en mis manos. La palabra imposible no existe en mi diccionario - el esbelto mayordomo hizo una cortés reverencia y sonrió seguro.

Comenzaba un día nuevo, el tiempo era bastante tranquilo, el sol se hallaba semi despejado, pues algunas efímeras nubes revestían el cálido Sol, pero era obvio que la paz no iba a durar mucho, los gritos del colérico peliazul no tardaron en hacer presencia y destruir por completo otro hermoso día.

-¡Maldita sea! son las 7:30 de la mañana ¿quien mierdas osa despertarme tan temprano!? - dijo en desaliñado joven al notar los fuertes rayos de sol en sus azulados ojos que no estaban acostumbrados.

-Buenos días tenga joven amo, siento despertarlo tan temprano, pero aunque hoy sea sábado, tiene muchos quehaceres. Como ha faltado tantos días a sus estudios tiene que ponerse al día. No hay tiempo que perder, he dejado su ropa y…

-Maldito imbécil… ¿quién crees que hacer? ¿quien te crees? Déjame dormir en paz, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí - dijo cortando en seco las palabras del mayordomo.

- Joven Ciel, debo discrepar totalmente, según su padre, quien es su tutor legal, tengo todos los derechos necesarios para hacerlo levantar a las 7:30 de la mañana. Por favor no me haga utilizar la fuerza bruta, deseo comenzar bien por la mañana - dijo el pelinegro suspirando intentando sacar toda la paciencia posible que podía reunir en aquellos momentos, donde lo único que deseaba era estrangular al menor.

-Mira como tiemblo.. Mi padre tampoco tiene ningún derecho sobre mi.. En fin, buenas noches, yo voy a seguir durmiendo, así que vete y déjame dormir- Vaya incordio de hombre -susurró el menor,

-Usted lo ha querido…

El hombre de negro tomó una palangana llena de agua fría y la volcó sobre el arropado cuerpo del joven quien brincó al instante que notó como el agua congelada, como si procediera del mismo polo norte, caía en su cuerpo. El mayordomo soltó una leve carcajada y se dirigió al baño a preparar todo para que el joven se bañará en agua caliente, no fuera a ser que se constipara (enfermara), aunque la idea de que el muchacho se enfermara y lo dejara en paz lo tentaba.

El día no había comenzado bien, pero no solo ese, si no el siguiente tampoco, ni el siguiente del siguiente... y no solo la mañana , por lo general el día entero era el infierno. Cada jornada que pasaba el señorito Ciel hacía todo lo que su retorcidamente se le ocurría, pisoteaba, humillaba... al mayor, quien tampoco se quedaba atrás, si el niño quería guerra, guerra tendría. Hay que admitir que cualquier ser humano normal ya hubiera huido con la cola entre las e incluso hubiera tenido que ir a un psicólogo por depresión,ansiedad o estrés, pero aquel hombre vestido de negro no se iba a rendir con tanta facilidad, el mayor aguantaba al pie del cañón y cumplía cualquier orden mandada por el pequeño a la perfección, provocando así un enfado mayor Ciel.

Apenas quedaban ya dos días para que acabara el acuerdo y por el momento era el atractivo hombre de negro quien llevaba la delantera, cosa que a Ciel le crispaba demasiado, no estaba dispuesto a admitir la derrota, antes muerto que darle la gloria a ese estúpido hombre.

- Aquí esta su té, espero que sea de su agrado - dijo Sebastian sonriendo falsamente, intentando ocultar las ganas de reprender seriamente al muchacho quien estaba apunto de acabar con la paciencia infinita del mayor.

- Gracias..- dijo para luego dar un sorbo al té inglés que le había traído su tía- ¿Qué es esto!? esta asqueroso , no me gusta, hazme otro y por favor, esta vez que no sepa agua del grifo con azúcar...- dijo tirando la taza caliente en el traje de Sebastian… - ¡Ups! lo he hecho sin querer, en fin es tu merecido - dijo Ciel mostrando su gran ego, mirando al mayordomo con cara de asco y desprecio.

- Si estoy bien… No tiene porque preocuparse, el té lo enfríe antes de que se lo bebiera, así que no me ha provocado ningún daño, eso sí, tendré que irme a cambiar de traje. Siento mucho que el té que le he preparado le sepa agua del váter, ahora mismo le prepararé otro. Pero.. antes de eso quiero decirle algo así que escúcheme bien, porque no creo que lo repita dos veces. - Hijo una leve pausa, suspirando fuertemente - No muy estimado amo - se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente al muchacho hasta arrinconarlo en la cama- Mi paciencia luce infinita, pero no, no lo és, se está propasando demasiado, no quiero crear más mal ambiente del que ya se ha creado, pero si usted no se controla un poco más, no le va a gustar las consecuencias…- le susurró en el odio al menor, haciendo que este se estremeció y por alguna razón inexplicable se sonrojara. -En fin creo que será mejor que me vaya a cambiar . Ah! y yo de usted comenzaría a comportarme mejor, hoy a las 12:45 horas, solo quedará un día para que acabe nuestro acuerdo… Si más que decir me retiro, que tenga un buen día, en breves volveré y le traeré su té.

La amenaza del pelinegro causó bastante impacto en el pequeño, quien el último día no hizo nada, al contrario se comportó bastante aceptable dentro de lo que cabía. Parecía que aquel encuentro con la otra cara de su mayordomo lo había frenado un poquitín.

Una semana había pasado, aunque a decir verdad, para el sirviente había parecido un eterno mes o más. La victoria era obviamente para el lacayo, quien se había ganado el premio a pulso…

- Una semana ha pasado, dicho y hecho, gané y no hay más que decir querido amo, es obvio que no ha podido conmigo - dijo el mayordomo de negro, mirando al peli-azul con superioridad y burla.

- No… No… NO PUEDE SER! No, me niego aceptarlo, no te quiero en mi casa - replicó el niño enfadado, con una de su habituales rabietas.

- No tiene derecho a decirme eso… He ganado limpiamente, no sea como un niño de párvulos, compórtese como un hombre por una vez. La victoria es mía, he aguantado todas las peticiones y rechistar, he aguantado sus berrinches, sus caprichos… Debo admitir que la idea de irme y mandarlo a tomar viento fresco se me había pasado por la mente, pero aquí estoy y eso es lo que cuenta. Así que como prometimos, usted me aceptará y a partir de hoy hará lo que yo le diga. No se preocupe, al contrario que usted, tengo algo llamado madurez y no le haré hacer nada aparte de estudiar y hacer sus tareas.

- Mal..Maldito, de acuerdo, una promesa es una promesa, por el momento te aceptaré, pero no te preocupes, te acabarás yendo… Dijo el niño de los Phantomhive con un puchero en los labios bastante infantil pero lindo.

- Como diga amo - dijo Sebastian con una semisonrisa en los labios, adoraba ver como a aquel mimado niño se le caía el orgullo al suelo.

- Te odio maldito mayordomo endemoniado - dijo Ciel caminando rápido con un gran puchero hasta su cuarto, para luego, al llegar llegar a su almohada frustrado.

El nuevo mayordomo de los Phantomhive entró llamando dos veces en la habitación de aquella bestia llamada Ciel. Desplazó las cortinas dejando pasar la luz de la bella mañana, abrió las ventanas dejando pasar una brisa típica de la primavera, aunque aún fuera invierno a pesar de que este terminara en unas pocas semanas. El Joven amo de la casa, ya comenzaba a notarla luz y comenzaba a despertar, bastante desanimado y desganado… pues no estaba nada acostumbrado a madrugar - y jamás se acostumbraría-. Mientras el niño despertaba el Mayordomo sirvió una caliente taza de té Lord Nelson, Earl Grey, él te favorito de aquel muchacho…

- Buenos días amo… tendría que ir despertando son las 7:30 de la mañana y tiene que ir al instituto ¿Recuerda para que sirve ese sitio? si no, encantado le puedo hacer una breve explicación- dijo este colocando la taza en la mesa de noche, con una "dulce" sonrisa en sus labios.

-Estupido, no te hagas el listo, ademas ¿Quien te ha dicho que iré? - pregunto Ciel acurrucándose más entre las sábanas de su cama, las cuales parecían abrazarlo y no querer dejarlo ir nunca.

- Como usted quiera… si no es a las buenas, pues a las malas se ha dicho…-dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa sádica…. Tomó al joven el brazos con ropa y todo y se dirigió al baño donde había una tina de agua caliente la cual había preparado el mayor para que el joven se diera un baño antes de marcar a sus estudios.- Mmm igualmente tenía que lavar ese pijama, así que no pasa nada, pero yo de usted me lo quitaría es incomodo para que lo pueda bañar - dijo sonriendo mirando a Ciel inocentemente…

No dijo nada… El joven se quedó callado pero era obvio que tenía ganas de decirle de todo menos guapo, destriparlo y estrangularlo con sus intestinos. Después de que Sebastian lo bañara cual niño de primaria, le puso el uniforme el cual pertenecía a la distinguida escuela Hermithon, el traje era sencillo. Estaba compuesto por una camisa blanca y unos pantalones lisos azules marinos, una americana con el escudo de la renombrada escuela del mismo color que la parte inferior, y una corbata negraa.

El joven y el mayor caminaron hasta abajo donde todos los demás sirvientes de la casa se habían ocupado de preparar todo lo demás, como el desayuno, el cual hoy era tortitas con sirope de frutas del bosque y chocolate derretido.

-Bueno Sebastian… como mínimo en el instituto me libraré de ti… - dijo Ciel aliviado, mientras comía su desayuno a una velocidad considerable.

- Si, es una suerte... - dijo sonriendo sádicamente

Al acabar el desayuno, Ciel y Sebastian subieron al auto el cual tardó pocos minutos en llegar a la majestuosa escuela, que poseía más de veinte hectáreas. Bajaron del coche y Ciel lo más rápido que pudo, aunque muy desganado se dirigió a su aula. Todos lo miraron como si fuera un alumno nuevo, aunque ya había ido algunas veces allí, se sentó en su pupitre y miró la ventana a la espera de que el profesor llegara… Se abrió la puerta y un hombre de traje apareció atrayendo todas las miradas… Ciel no se percató de quien era hasta que lo vio de cara y su ojos se agrandaron como platos…

-SEBATIAN!- grito inconscientemente… ¿PERO QUE MIERDAS!?

-Señor Phantomhive, aquí soy el profesor Michaelis, guarde el tuteo para otro tipo de situaciones y haga el favor de moderar su vocabulario, no deseo echarle el primer día que nos honra con su presencia.- dijo seriamente a la vez que soltaba una risita peligrosa

-* Maldito mayordomo del demonio…* -dijo Ciel en Voz muy baja…

Por órdenes de Roberts, Sebastian también fue contratado para ser profesor de Matemáticas y física en el instituto de Ciel. Ese hecho no agradó demasiado al joven quien sólo deseaba que eso fuera una atroz pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertaría.

Sebastian era muy popular con toda la clase, parecía que todos lo adoraban en especial el sexo femenino que parecía que en cualquier momento lo iban a devorar con la mirada.

Acabaron las clases y el profesor, que volvió a su oficio habitual, fue a buscar al joven a su cuidado, quien lucía bastante enfadado.

- Buenas Amo Ciel… suba al auto, es hora de ir a casa - dijo Sebastian ahora comportándose como el mayordomo de los Phantomhive,

El peli azul no dijo nada y solo entro en el coche suspirando pesadamente hasta llegar a la casa, dejó la mochila y abrigo en el corredor para después Sebastian lo recogiera. Y así fue, el mayordomo recogió todo y decidió dejar al muchacho solo, seguramente se le acabaría pasando el enfado, ese niño se pasaba el 89% del día enfurruñado y al final siempre acababa cediendo . Llegó la noche y el mayordomo preocupado por la ausencia del sua amo se dirigió al cuarto donde teóricamente tendría que estar el pequeño. Llamó tres veces a la puerta y después antes de esperar una respuesta entró.

- Amo ¿le pasa algo? ¿está enfadado? Lo de ser profesor se le ocurrió al señor Roberts, no es como si lo hubiera hecho para enfadarlo más o molestarlo - dijo acercándose a la cama, donde se encontraba Ciel acurrucado como si fuera un bollito.

- No… no estoy enojado solo vete, quiero estar solo, estoy muy cansado - dijo con un puchero infantil, muy característico de cuando algo le pasaba.

Sebastian solo sonrió y se acercó a la oreja de Ciel delicadamente y le susurró

- Mmm amo si necesita algo solo tiene que llamarme… y vendré de inmediato después de todo solo soy SU mayordomo, así que no se ponga celoso cuando estoy con las chicas

-¡Sal maldito mayordomo endemoniado! - dijo tirándole una almohada

Al sentir eso Ciel se sonrojó…. Se acurrucó más en la cama y suspiró. Sebastian parecía que le encantaba jugar con aquel niño y ver sus reacciones.

_Al parecer ese par de dos nunca llegarían a llevarse bien… Ciel odiaba a Sebastian casia muerte y Sebastian… simplemente disfrutaba jugando con aquel niño mimado… Pero como todo en esta vida no hay nada escrito, todo puede cambiar y como la típica frase que seguro todos hemos escuchado miles de veces… "del amor al odio solo hay un paso"_

**Bueno siento mucho la tardanza… estos caps con más bien de introducción para que se país donde pasará la historia y como es la relación… sé que pues sonar algo a aburridos y falta de acción, pero os aseguro que pronto comenzará lo divertido jujujujuju**

**(●°▽ °●) Por for dejad comentarios *O***

**Yuna: ¬¬ quiero mi acción quiero MI ACCIÓN, quiero CIEL X SEBAS! ¬¬**

**Nana: ^^ *mirada asesina* más te vale escribir más seguido o tu cabeza rodará**

**Scarlett: Hai… vuestras peticiones son ordenes para mi… ( en fin, no quiero morir ni tampoco hacer perder la paciencia a Yuna vv'')pronto ( prox cap) jujujuju...**


	4. Un juego divertido el destino

**Lice Michaelis****: Gracias por seguir mi fic / Jajajajaja Yuna está muy loca, pero concuerdo contigo, mi querer CIELXSEBASTIAN, pero aún habrá que esperar un poco más o a lo mejor no? ewe te dejo con el cap,espero que te guste 3 **

**kurakotetsu****: Gracias por seguir tan fielmente mi fic, todos tus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias eres amor *-* Espero que te guste esta cap como los anteriores 3 **

**Capítulo 5: Un juego divertido; el destino.**

Era una mañana soleada, poco común de un día de pleno invierno, el aire intenso azotaba con fuerza los ventanales de aquella enorme mansión. Como cada mañana Sebastian se dispuso a despertar al joven amo, que para su sorpresa ya estaba despierto, pero no de muy buen humor a decir verdad, parecía un halcón vigilante de su nido, mirando desconfiado a su alrededor, seguramente el muchacho no quería repetir el suceso de la última vez, había quedado realmente escarmentado, el ojirojo solo suspiró sabía que su amo era extraño así que solo ignoró ese hecho y dejó un taza de té que llevaba en una bandeja de platadonde se hallaba la mesita de noche donde también había algunas migajas de chocolate, restos del pastel que seguramente el joven había comido a escondidas de él . Fué hacia la cama y dejó el uniforme,que tenía en el otro brazo, y se dirigió a la ventana, la cual abrió dejando pasar así una dulce pero gélida brisa.

-¿Desea algo joven amo? - dijo el pelinegro sonriendo, con su común sonrisa forzada.

- Si, primero , antes de nada quiero tomar un baño, siento una gran pesadumbre en el cuerpo y si no me despierto seguramente me acabe durmiendo en alguna de las clases, posiblemente en la tuya. Con esto no quiero decir que sea aburrida, solo que… - se quedó pensativo unos instantes - bueno, solo que se ha de estar tan concentrado tan concentrado que te acabas durmiendo.

-Por lo que veo hoy se a levantado con un sentido del humor desbordante, bueno enseguida estará su baño ¿desea que me bañe con usted ? No vaya a ser que de lo tan cansado que se encuentra se vaya a ahogar o algo - dijo el sirviente en tono de burla

- No gracias… la tomaré solo mejor, no creo que me suceda nada- lo miró como si lo intenta acuchillar con la mirada.

- Como quiera, yo solo quería ser cortés con usted, no se lo tome mal estimado amo, solo soy un fiel sirviente que se preocupa por usted- dijo Sebastian, para ir al cuarto de baño y prepara todo para que su apreciado amo estuviera bien y pudiera despertarse como dios manda.

El sirviente al acabar de preparar el baño avisó al amo, el cual seguidamente fue y se encerró. Al cabo de unos poco minutos se escuchó un fuerte grito que resonó por toda la habitación

-¡MALDITO! ESTA AGUA ESTÁ SACADA DEL MISMÍSIMO POLO NORTE ¿QUIERES QUE ME DE UNA HIPOTERMIA?

-Joven amo, usted me dijo que deseaba tomar un baño para desperezarse y poder aguantar mis interesantes clases, ho hay nada mejor que un buen baño frío para que todas las neuronas se pongan en funcionamiento, yo solo he obedecido a lo que usted me ha pedido, yo soy un mandado.

-¡Ojalá te mueras!

Después del tan agradable baño del joven Ciel, este se arregló donde su tan amado mayordomo lo estaba esperando con todo preparado para un nuevo día de clases. El muchacho solo suspiró profundamente y se resignó a ir a instituto y por una vez en toda su vida no protestó y solo subio al auto. Esto no quería decir que se estuviera rindiendo, no dejaría que ese hombre de negro lo pisoteara, le daría guerra hasta el final de los tiempos.

Mientras el coche se dirigía a la que era una cárcel para Ciel, el ojiazul miraba por la ventana aunque no observaba nada en concreto, su mente estaba en otro sitio, estaba pensando en sus amados dulces y sus divertidos videojuegos, no había llegado al colegio y ya se encontraba pensando en lo ansioso que estaba de volver a casa y atracar la cocina para luego subir a jugar al nuevo juego que salió ayer, al cual no pudo jugar porque tenía demasiados deberes y sebastian le prohibió jugar si no acaba los deberes. Sin que se diera cuenta ya había llegado, el moreno bajó primero y luego tomó la la mano de Ciel para que este pudiera bajara bien, pero el peliazul simplemente lo rechazó, mostrando una mueca de desprecio. Mientras caminaban por el campus una desconocida joven se acercó a los chicos.

- ¿Mmm? ¡Hola! ¿quién eres? Creo recordar haberte visto en algún sitio, pero ahora mismo no lo recuerdo - preguntó una sonrosada joven

-Buenos días tengas, creo recordar que vamos a la misma clase si la memoria no me falla. No solía venir mucho al instituto, así que no me extraña que no me recuerdes, bueno como sea no te preocupes. Encantado soy Ciel Phantomhive - dijo de forma muy amable y cortés, al ver a la hermosa muchacha de ojos azules como esmeraldas y cabellos rubios como el sol en verano, te tez blanca y nívea.

-¡Ya decía yo que tu rostro me era tan familiar! Bueno el placer es mío - Inquirió con empatía la menor - Por cierto, mi nombre es Elizabeth, Elizabeth

- Un hermoso nombre, que hace honor a su propietaria - dijo Ciel sonriéndole dulcemente

Un ligero sonrojo se hizo paso por las mejillas del puberto joven al admirar a la joven, la cual observó al milímetro, sus cabellos rubios y largos recogidos en dos coletas formando definidos tirabuzones sus brillantes ojos y sus rosados labios como los de una linda muñeca de porcelana.

- ¡Muchas gracias! El tuyo es hermoso también. - dijo la rubia de forma coqueta.

-Bueno debemos ir a clases, pronto tocará la campana y no quiero hacerte llegar tarde, así que lo mejor es que vayas tu primera,, yo tengo que ir con el maestro Michaelis un momento - dijo Ciel con una expresión alegre y cálida.

Ciel sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, dando media vuelta y cerrando sus ojos "Elizabeth" Susurró, aquel nombre, era muy lindo… realmente hermoso… como ella…

- Despierte de las nubes joven amo, luego tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para fantasear con su nuevo amor

-¡Déjame tranquilo! vayamos a clase, o a mi me castigaran y a ti te despedirán… mmm pensándolo mejor, llega tarde así no tendré que ver tu cara por aquí - dijo Ciel caminando lo más rápido que pudo.

El Mayor sonrió y esbozó una sonrisa algo maléfica, sentía unos ligeros celos por la muchacha, no pos la apariencia de esta ni por nada realmente romántico, si no porque esta había conseguido algo que él no había conseguido en todas las semanas ,la muchacha en unos pocos segundo había logrado hacer bajar la guardia al pequeño y además por una vez logró ver comportarse a aquel mocoso como el niño puberto que era. El moreno comenzó a caminar camino la clase B, lugar donde le tocaba hacer clases. La horas pasaron rápidas cual efímero vendaval, el mayordomo como siempre, al final del día fue a buscar al pequeño quien se hallaba platicando de forma bastante coqueta con la hermosa muchacha de azulados ojos, quien correspondía inocentemente ante los torpes cortejos del inexperto joven. El mayor al igual que por la mañana esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver tal espectáculo y volvió a sentir una cierta envidia hacia la pequeña.

- Siento interrumpir tan bella conversa entre dos amigos. Linda señorita, le ruego cordialmente que me disculpe, pero tengo órdenes de llevar a este muchacho a su lar

- dijo este cordialmente acercándose a la joven , para luego besar su mano, como si de e una dama XVII se tratara.

- Oh, claro, bueno Ciel ya hablaremos por Whatssap o por Facebook, nos mantendremos en contacto. Bueno adiós,ha sido un placer conocerte, eres un encanto de chico y tenemos muchas cosas en común, cuando haga, te traeré lasa galletas de dulce de leche que te he prometido. Adiós Señor Michaellis, cuando pueda me pasaré por su despacho, no he entendido algunas cosas y me encantaría que me lo explicara de nuevo si no es una molestia para usted.

-Cuando desee puede venir a consultarme, además si gusta, puede venir a casa del señor Ciel a hacer deberes y así le puedo explicar sus dudas.

-¿De verdad?! eso sería estupendo, muchas gracias Profesor Michaellis, - dijo la joven con una pequeña reverencia para luego irse con su ama de llaves Julia que la esperaba en el jardín del instituto junto a un auto de color blanco con el emblema de los

- En fin… Vayámonos rápido a casa quiero hablar de unas cuantas cosas con ella.

Me temo que he de estropearle los planes, tiene quehaceres importantes,, cuando los haya acabado le dejaré que siga cortejando a la joven. Por mi parte tiene 5 ejercicios y me apuesto lo que quiera que mis otros compañeros le han puesto deberes también, pondría la mano en el juego.

- ¿Pero qué diablos dices?! solo somos amigos… tienes la mente demasiado pervertida - dijo este sonrojado ante la afirmación del mayordomo

- Hahahahaha si, eso será, en fin lo que usted diga, no tengo por qué llevarle la contraria- dijo este sin poder evitar reír…

Entraron al coche, el más joven con un lijero puchero el respuesta al comentario de su mayordomo. El coche arrancó y como siempre el muchacho miró la ventana sin ver nada en realidad. Antes de que el pequeño despertara de su mundo, llegaron a la mansión, bajaron y se dirigieron ala habitación de Ciel, doné el peliazul se sentó en su butaca mientras que el mayor se colocó de `pie al lado de este.

- Hagamos los deberes rápido, así acabará pronto y podrá ir a coquetear… diré a " hablar" con su novi… diré con su " amiga"

- Cállate! No es verdad no coqueteo ni es mi novia! - dijo sonrojado

- Claro que no amo, lo que usted diga, pero no hay de que avergonzarse es lo típico a su edad … Además piense que si su padre y su madre no hubiera coqueteado alguna vez nunca le hubieran tenido…- el mayor se calló de golpe

-… Cállate… no sabes nada… - dijo el peliazul serio

- Perdone no quería…

Antes de que este pudiera acabar Ciel lo interrumpió con un golpe en la mesa provocado por el libro de texto de su costado

-No pasa nada… solo que no me gusta hablar mucho de mis padres, sobre todo de mi madre… -dijo este con una triste y dolorosa expresión en su rostro.

- Siento haber hecho un comentario fuera de tono, no pretendía causarle malestar, pido seriamente que me perdone, intentaré no volver a tocar el tema de nuevo

-Da igual es un tema que tengo bastante superado ya, no importa demasiado, así que no hace falta que te disculpes. Recuerdo muy bien a mi madre y con más detalle aún el accidente de hace 4 años

-¿Accidente? ¿habla de dónde su madre murió?

-Si exacto, todo pasó hace casi ya 4 años. Mi padre, madre y yo habíamos asistido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un buen amigo de la familia, pero yo no me sentía demasiado bien, así que bastante antes de que acabara la fiesta mama llamó al chofer y decidió que se iría conmigo a casa para que no me empeorara, mama siempre se preocupaba demasiado por mi. El auto no tardó en llegar y tomamos rumbo a casa, todo sucedió a la velocidad de un parpadeo. Un coche a toda velocidad impactó contra nosotros provocando así que el coche volcara y quedara boca a abajo, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, me dolía mucho la cabeza y notaba un fuerte escozor en mi ojo, un cristal se había clavado en este, pero mi dolor seguramente no era nada en comparación con el de mi madre, quien estaba atrapada debido a que la puerta del coche estaba encima suyo, el chofer tuvo el peor de los finales,si cierro los ojos con fuerza, puedo ver claramente su cuerpo casi partido por la mitad, una escena muy gore… Mi madre abrió los ojos al cabo de poco y me miró con una sonrisa muy dulce, movió uno de sus brazos y me dio un teléfono y un medallón, donde se encontraba una foto de mi madre y yo haciendo el tonto, después me ordenó con un fino hilo de voz que saliera como pudiera del coche y llamara a emergencia, yo no quería dejarla sola, pero dijo que ella estaría bien, que cuanto antes llamara antes se pondría bien. Salí rápido y llamé, pero antes de que la voz de alguien me contestara, el auto explotó. A partir de ese momento solo recuerdo luces rojas, azules y amarillas y la voz de mi padre llorando a pleno pulmón, como si alguien le estuviera desgarrando el alma. Estuve ingresado en el hospital un par de días, me fracturé dos costillas y la muñeca, además de perder el ojo izquierdo. Pero no me importó, si hubiera podido le hubiera vendido mi alma al demonio con tal de que mi madre se hubiera salvado y estuviera a mi lado acariciándome la cabeza diciéndome que todo iba estar bien, que pronto saldría del hospital y me prepararía ricos gofres con miel, desee escuchar su típica frase de "los niños buenos no lloran" que siempre me decía cuando algo malo me pasaba. Pero supongo que el peor parado fue mi padre quien no solo perdió a su mujer sino que también a su hijo, ya que jamás volveré a ser como entonces. Pero en fin, ambos lo tenemos bastante superado, así que no pasa nada- El ojiazul sonrió falsamente y miró al mayor quien escuchó atento la historia del menor.

-La vida es como una ruleta rusa, mientras que hoy lo tienes todo, mañana lo puedes perder, y es cruel y doloroso, pero así es la pérfida vida quien nos quita todo con la misma facilidad con la que nos la da. - dijo el mayor para acariciar con delicadeza la tibia cabeza del `pequeño, quien lucía muy indefenso y delicado en aquellos momentos

Uno tiene claro desde el momento en el que se nace… Es que algún día va a morir… sea de la forma que sea y eso no lo cambia nadie….- dijo el mayordomo tocando la cabeza del menor - por una vez en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí… es la primera vez que te escucho hablar como si fueras un adulto… -dijo este sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del peliazul

Ciel se sonrojo mucho al sentir el contacto del mayor, se sentía muy bien, se sentían cálidas sus manos., casi como las de su madre. Por alguna razón se sintió aliviado al contarle aquello a aquel hombre, se sentía de alguna forma feliz y también sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

-¿Por que diablos me siento así?¿ Puede que me agrade este mayordomo al fin y al cabo…? - Se pregunto a si mismo

- Bueno me alegro de que me lo contaras, pero no te escaparas de hacer los deberes.. necesitarás algo mejor para ablandarme y conseguir librarte. - dijo el pelinegro despeinando la cabeza del muchacho, quien apartó la mano del mayo de golpe.

-¡Ojalá te muera Sebastian Michaellis!

-No… ¡definitivamente es imposible que me agrade este endemoniado mayordomo!

Los flechazos de cupido dirigían su mirada hacia el hijo de los Phantomhives y la joven muchacha de cabellos dorados… pero el destino, realmente impredecible, igual que el complejo e inesperado amor, caprichoso haría girar su ruleta y no pondría las cosas tan fáciles. ¿Quien ganaría el corazón del inocente joven? ¿Quizás la joven con parecer de muñeca? o quizás ¿ el endemoniado mayordomo?

Ufff! siento mucho la tardanza, pero con los exámenes y con todo, he estado super mega ocupada y no tuve tiempo de actualizar el capitulo. Bueno espero que os guste y como siempre, me gusta ver vuestro comentarios que me animan mucho 3

Yuna: Hija de… cariño… Maldita Elizabeth, es que la veo hasta en la sopa… debería morir… MORIR!

Nana: ¡Que historia más trágica me hizo llorar! *snif snif* Pobre Ciel, tenia ganas de abrazarlo y viol… digo de darle mucho amor.

Yuna: Matar! Matar! MARATAR! ^^

Nana: Tienes razón Yuna, ojalá Elizabeth tenga un "desafortunado accidente"

Scarlett Que miedo que me dais las dos TT… HELP ME!


	5. Celos incomprendidos

**Capitulo 5: Celos incomprendidos**

**kurakotetsu:** Me alegro de que te guste! Te dejo disfrutar del capitulo (◕‿◕)

**Bertha Nayelly** : Jooo muchísimas gracias! de verdad me alegro tantísimo de que te guste 3. Suelo hacer caps cortos por que hacerlos largos me agobia, además de que por el tiempo no puedo hacer más. En realidad los caps ya están escritos, por que nos subía un foro, pero los estoy editando y da mucho trabajo eso también Bueno disfruta del capitulo(｡・/ε/・｡)

El día se presentaba algo turbio, las agrisases nubes y el gélido viento avisaban de una muy probable tormenta que descargaría en poco . Los jóvenes estudiantes caminaban tranquilamente por el enorme campus de aquel instituto con complejo de castillo Real,era la hora del recreo la hora del merecido descanso y todos disfrutaban de agradables tertulias y conversaciones típicas de prepubertos mientras comían sus suculentos desayunos. El joven heredero de los Phantomhive se hallaba sentado bajo un deshojado árbol comiendo un delicioso emparedado de tres pisos de jamón ibérico, de una de las mejores jamoneras de España , cortado en delicada y finas lonchas. Sebastian por otro lado se encontraba desayunando junto a sus compañeros de oficio que no hacían otra cosa que quejarse sobre la dificultad de su trabajo y de los alumnos, el ojirojo simplemente escuchaba, prefería no inmiscuirse en temas tan estúpidos como esos.

-!Dios mio! Estoy tan cansada de esos malcriados estudiantes de primero de la ESO (Educación secundaria obligatoria) no hacen otra cosa que hablar en clase y molestar…- se quejó una mujer de unos 45 años de edad

-Si, si, te entiendo a la perfección, esos niños son malditos demonios, deberíamos volver a las normas de antes, un buen reglazo en las manos y seguro que se les pasan las ganas de hablar en clase- dijo otro mujer algo más joven

- No os quejéis, tenéis mucha suerte, mi clase es la peor de todas, tengo a mucho estúpido que deberíamos poder ponerles bozal jajajajajaja - todas rieron al unisono como pérfidas rujas

Sebastian estaba bastante harto de escuchar esas mujerzuelas de mediana edad, pero debía guardar las formas, lo último que deseaba era enemistarse con esos seres. El ojiazul mientras su mayordomo lo pasaba mal, el simplemente disfrutaba de una agradable lectura, aunque esto fue interrumpido por una dulce voz que nada tenía que envidiar al hermoso canto de los ángeles.

- ¡Ciel! Buenos días

- Buenos días Elizabeth ¿ como estas - dijo este sonriéndole dulcemente y cerrando el libro para prestarle toda su atención a la muchacha.

- No me llames Elizabeth ¿somos amigos verdad? Te he dicho miles de veces que me gusta que mis amigos me llamen Lizzy - dijo esta amablemente, para luego colocarse bien la falda y sentarse al lado del peli azul.

-Jajaja, si, si lo siento Lizzy

- No pasa nada, descuida. Mmm ¿ te parecería venir a mi casa hoy? - pregunto la chica pelando una mandarina, que pasrecía ser su desayuno.

- Claro no hay problema pero… tendría que venir Sebastian, Roberts me obliga a llevarlo a todas partes como si de mi sombra se tratase - suspiró pesadamente el muchacho

- !No hay problema¡ él se puede quedar hablando con Julia, que no solo es mi sirvienta si no también mi mejor amiga. Bueno entonces cuando las clases acaben iremos juntos a mi casa en mi auto ¿si?

- Claro ningún problemas., ahora avisaré a Sebastian, no creo que tenga ninguna objeción, además hoy es viernes

La campana sonó, esto significaba que todos debían volver a sus monótonas clases y sacar los libros para disponerse a estudiar. Pasó una hora, dos y tres, y la misma campana que los había privado de la libertad antes, ahora los liberaba. La clases fueron eternas para el peliazul quien no hizo otra cosa que pensar en que esa tarde iría a casa de su amada. como era costumbre ya, el moreno fue a buscar a su amo a la clase, salieron del sitio subieron al auto de la joven muchacha.

Ciel parecía estar feliz hablando con Lizy, mientras que Sebastián disfrutaba de una interesante charla con Julia, al parecer habían congeniado a la perfección en todo como si fueran el uno por el otro,. Cuando llegaron a la casa los dos jóvenes fueron al cuarto a jugar mientras que los dos sirvientes se quedaron en la sala de estar hablando y tomando te tranquilamente,

- Realmente su amo es complicado, debe tener mucha paciencia para tratar con él ¿no? - dijo esta sonriéndole al mayordomo coquetamente mirándolo a los ojos y cada vez acortando la distancia que había entre los dos.

- Si mucha la verdad, es complicado de tratar, pero no es mal chico, y en el fondo le tengo mucho aprecio. Bueno, al contrario que yo usted parece no tiene problemas con la señorita por lo que veo, lady Elizabeth es muy buena chica.

-Si, lo és, es muy buena chica, apenas me causa problemas, solo los típicos de una niña de su edad, pero nada más, estoy muy feliz de servir a su familia en general. Y por favor Sebastian, no me trates de usted, háblame de tu.

- Lo siento, es que estoy muy acostumbrado a hablar de usted, si te incomoda, te hablaré de tu Julia.

-Gracias Sebastian, es que si me hablas de usted, me haces sentir mayor y aun estoy en mis veinte. Bueno Sebastian ¿cómo es que trabajas de sirviente? Sin exagerar podrías ser un modelo profesional

-Bueno, cosas de la vida, no quiero aburrirte con chorras, así que bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno acabé así. Me halagas mucho, pero tu eres muy hermosa a decir verdad, no tienes nada que envidiar a las modelos.

- Tú si que sabes alagar a una mujer jajaja, pero no exageres, soy bastante normal.

-Bueno, cree lo que quieras, yo solo digo lo que pienso dijo el mayordomo acercándose a la joven. La distancia entre los dos se iba acortando por momentos, hasta que sus labios se comenzaron a rozar.

Mientras que en el salón los mayordomos estaban disfrutando del roce de sus labios, Ciel se encontraba jugando con Lizzy a un nuevo videojuego de carreras, se lo estaba pasando como nunca, antes del accidente había tenido amigos, pero desde el suceso había dejado de relacionarse con la gente, aquella era la primera vez en muchos años que se divertía tanto con un amigo.

- ¿Lo estás pasando bien Ciel?- dijo la joven sonriendo felizmente

- Si, lo estoy pasando genial ¡tenemos que quedar más seguido! La próxima vez te traeré videojuegos míos.

-Sii! quedarnos muy seguido, me encanta tu compañía Ciel, eres genial

-Gra- gracias, tú también eres genial - dijo muy sonrojado el ojiazul

-¿quieres que traiga galletas? -Dijo la muchacha dejando el mando de la Play en el suelo

-¡Si! Es decir..síi, , me encantaría .- dijo intentando asconder su gran entusiasmo.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron al salón, Lizzy fue a la cocina mientras que Ciel fue al salón para hablar con Sebastian, al entrar su ojos se abrieron como platos, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, Sebastian estaba besándose con la sirvienta de Lizzy, además no era un simple beso, si nó uno de esos que solo había visto en películas de Hollywood. Frunció el ceño y se fue junto Lizzy quien después de coger las galletas y zumo volvió arriba. Después de haber visto aquella escena no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ello, había dejado de estar pendiente de su nueva amiga, ahora su mente estaba ocupada en su mayordomo "¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso?" "¿Por que?"... La horas pasaron y el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche, el mayor y el menor se despidieron de las jóvenes y volvieron a casa. Durante todo el camino a casa Ciel no articuló palabra ,esto al mayor no le extrañó demasiado ya que normalmente no solía hablar cuando iba en coche, pero notaba algo diferente esta vez. Al llegar a casa, el menor hizo lo mismo que siempre pero evitando lo máximo posible a su mayordomo.

- Amo ¿ le pasa algo conmigo? - pregunto el mayor preocupado al notar a su amo más distante de lo normal.

- No, no pasa nada ¿ qué debería pasa?

No sé eso quiero saber amo… Hoy lo noto raro ¿ha pasado algo que le haya molestado en casa de la joven Elizabeth?

-No, lo he pasado genial, al igual que tú ¿no?

- Ciel… digo, amo, no me trate como idiota por favor, se perfectamente cuando le pasa algo o no. Si no me lo dice a las buenas pues tendré que recurrir a otras técnicas menos ortodoxas. - el mayor se acercó al menor y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

- !Hahahaha¡ pa… para por favor !hahahahaa¡ Te lo ruego, odio las cosquillas no más.

- ¿Me lo dirá ahora? Puedo estar así toda la noche si hace falta, usted dirá.

- Maldito bastardo… ¡No estoy molesto por nada! Simplemente te vi besándote con la sirvienta de Elizabeth… y ya está.

-…Mmm !Ah! eso, bueno no es algo que haga muy a menudo pero tampoco es algo del otro mundo ¿le ha molestado que me bese con esa mujer?

- Te vuelvo a repetir que no estoy molesto, simplemente lo vi y ya… En fin dejemos el tema ya, no tiene sentido seguir hablando de esto. Solo me sorprendió verte besuqueandote con esa, no sabía que eras así. Es decir ¿la amas? Mi madre siempre me decía que solo debía besar a quella persona de la cual me enamorara.

-Buen o, su madre tenía razón, no, no amo a Julia ni mucho menos, simplemente a veces los adultos podemos besar a alguien sin estar enamorados , bueno siento haberlo hecho. En fin usted ya tendrá su oportunidad de besar a lady Elizabeth y darse besos como los que yo me di con Julia- dijo burlándose un poco de su amo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de este.

-¿P- pero qué dices!? Claro que no estúpido! déjame, no me toques.

- Jajajaja Dios es tan adorable..

- ¿Quieres morir Sebastian?

- No puedo parar de reír… Bueno amo, no se ponga celoso, yo soy todo suyo- dijo este riendo intentando disimular. Luego tomó la barbilla del menor y besó su frente.

- ¿QUE MIERDAS HACES IDIOTA!? Arg! ve a prepararme un baño - dijo el menor avergonzado.

Sebastian asintió y fue a preparar el baño mientras Ciel se desnudaba y se preparaba para su baño… El mayor lo llamó y este fue al baño donde antes de meterse en la bañera de lleno, metió su mano para comprobar si su estúpido mayordomo había hecho alguna de las suyas. Al ver que todo estaba en orden se metió y comenzó a pensar en todo lo sucedido hoy, era imposible que se sintiera celoso, era verdad que había comenzado a desarrollar afecto a ese estúpido bastardo, pero era imposible que sintiera esa clase de sentimientos . Su mente estaba bastante confusa no sabía realmente que sentía, no sabía porque había reaccionado como lo había hecho… Después de estar como una hora y media en el baño salió -como una pasa - y fue al cuarto donde se acotó en la cama para luego ser tapado con la manta por Sebastian.

- Buenas noches joven amo, que tenga dulces sueños - dijo este para luego dirigirse a la puerta

- ¡Tú! Maldito… Mmm ¿te puedes quedar hasta que me duerma? Es que… no me encuentro muy bien y si me pasa algo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, es mejor prevenir que curar.

- Jajaja Si.. Claro, bueno sin problema, me quedaré hasta la hora que usted desee my lord.

Ciel estaba muy cansado, había sido un día largo y agotador en todos los sentidos se sentía bien al tener al mayor junto a él, le gustara o no, poco a poco se iba encariñando de aquel hombre que tanto odio en un ó no darle más vueltas al tema , pensar en ello solo le provocaría más mal que bien, por ello dejaría las cosas como estaban. Poco a poco se comenzó a quedar dormido, hasta que sucumbió a los brazos del Morfeo.

Fin del Cap 6 *O* bueno, espero que os guste, estoy comenzando a meter ya los sentimientos de Ciel, aún que este no se percate o mejor dicho lo niegue. Siento ser muy irregular subiendo los capítulos, pero los estudios me tienen super ocupada. Espero que os guste ^^

**Nana: Maldito criajo! acepta tus sentimientos y dame acción para el cuerpo**

**Yuna: O_O Nana, no conocía es parte de ti.. pero me gusta! VENGA SEBASTIAN DALE MANDANGA A CIEL!**

**Scarlett: ;_; cada vez me dan más miedo estas dos…**


End file.
